Sleep Over
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: America has bought what might be the scariest movie released ever, and wants Britain to come over his house so they can have their own bro sleepover together. Britain doesn't get the reason why America makes himself watch stupid horror movies, but goes into his house anyways. Will they be able to have fun and watch this movie together?


Thanks all of you for your continuing support for my one-shot and stories!

I hope this one will be a good one for all of you!

_Sleepover_

"LET'S HAVE A SLEEPOVER!" America practically shouts at Britain who was so startled that he unexpectedly falls off his chair.

Britain sat on his butt in the red carpet, still holding his long metal needles for his knitting as his hands tremble from the shock America gave. Britain—with his lime green eyes in sternness glares—at the obnoxious American with dusty blond hair and sparking blue eyes covered by his glasses.

"What was that for?" Britain demanded, expecting an answer immediately.

America only grins, chuckling through his pearly white teeth with his hands on his hips. Luckily for them both—everyone in today's conference are not here yet. The empty conference room is lit with the morning's sunlight—however—negativity is filling the room by none other than Britain himself. America can't sense this and starts digging through his pockets, bringing out a crumbled ball in the palm of his hand. Britain—who being impatient one—snatches the crumbled ball off his hand and unfolds it…

Britain glared tensely at the paper.

"What is this…?" he asked, looking dumbfounding at the piece of red-colored article ripped from a magazine page.

The article from a common magazine book shows the title '_GIRLS SLEEPOVER'_ in capitals and boldness with pink font, but for an odd reason, the word 'girl' is crossed out and has 'guys' titled on top.

"I just recently got this super cool, mega funny, ultimately scary horror movie that people say can shit your pants!" America said with his usual bright grin. "It's called…Slenderman gets Married!"

"But that's a bloody horrible game!"

"Well, I heard someone created the movie and it already made fifty mill in a _day_," America explains casually as if he knew everything. "It's obvious: a guy from my country made it!"

Britain only sneers at the remark, though America doesn't seem fazed by that. Britain helps himself up from the ground, seeing America wouldn't help him anyways. As he dusts his green military attire, America's blue eyes sparkled enthusiastically at him to hear his answer, and his fists are clutched together in a prayer.

"So, you gonna come or what?" he finally asked.

"I would like to say no very much—"Britain turns himself sideways and glanced at him—"But I can tell you obviously wouldn't survive watching that movie. So…" Britain sighs deeply. "I'll go."

America suddenly ran up to Britain and hugs him tightly—rather too tightly as Britain's face starts to go red. America chants 'I love you so much' over and over as Britain's face turns from red into a violet and finally dark purple color because he lacks oxygen in his system. And now, America starts swinging Britain all around the room like a ballerina. _Bloody hell—I really wish I kept my mouth shut and refuse to this bloody git. My life is ruined since…forever…_ Britain thought darkly as Britain pasts out.

…

Britain is sitting on America's black leather couch, wrapped in a dark pink cotton blanket next to America who shivers in the dark. The living room is pitch dark with only the flat screen TV in front of them beaming in black but shines the room. However, the dark black screen of the main menu made Britain watch in glee as America shivers because of the blood splattered all over. America holds the remote and his right hand shook with fear. America doesn't know that Britain holds in his hand the remote that can control the volume—meaning he has the advantage of turning the volume up if any sort of horror scene can be louder…and making America crap his pants to Britain's enjoyment.

"Okay…" America said, closing his eyes shut. "Let's watch it…" and America clicks the button.

Suddenly—out of nowhere—the screen went off in pure black and then sparks a scene with a hallway and a wheelchair all alone. The hallway looked like an ordinary hospital hall—but blood was smeared all over the walls like a brutal war blood rage and hand marks are left dragged down to the floor in pools of blood that look dry. The light bulb from above kept flickering with loss of energy and then a long black pause hits the screen as Britain watched America hugging himself tightly—eyes closed.

Britain clicks the remote in his hand and made it into a hundred percent loudness. And then…

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

America suddenly slides over to Britain and hides under the blanket, Britain feels his head hiding on his lap as the picture of a blond French doll in a bride gown sits on the wheelchair. Britain took his hand out with the remote—not wanting to let him see that he was the one who turned up the volume.

"Arthur—this is so scary!" America cried. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it _stop_!"

Britain looks down at the blanket covering America's head. "But it's getting to a good part—the Slender guy is right behind the girl and I think the wedding is starting!"

"I THOUGHT YOU HATE MY MOVIES!"

Britain starts making sobbing sounds and Britain glanced down at America—turning the volume down to ten so America wouldn't hear anything anymore. Britain pulled the blanket with his left hand and opens it to see America and chattering teeth cluttering loudly.

"Maybe we should call it a night…"

"No!" America cried, at the edge of tears. "We didn't watch the whole movie yet!"

Britain reached over the brown coffee table to grab the long remote, takes it and pushed the off button that shut the whole TV off.

Britain sighs from stress. "You shouldn't be acting so brave when you know that you're scared of ridiculous horror movies." America looks up to Britain as he talks on. "It just makes you look stupid—and that will make me look bad."

America then sinks his face down on Britain's lap, Britain sees him glancing away with a slight pinkish blush on his face that America wanted to block away.

Britain sighs heavily. "Let's go to bed…"

…

"When I said 'let's go to bed,'" Britain stated. "I mean only me on a _different_ _bed_ while _you_ sleep on the ground!" Britain growls unhappily.

Britain is covered with a cotton pink blanket—America didn't cover himself and faces the other side of the bed—not looking at Britain. America reaches over to the lamp and he pulls the cord that shuts off the room without light and enters darkness.

"B-Britain?"

Britain grumbles. "What?"

"Are you asleep yet?" America asked. "Can you…stay up for me until I fall asleep first? It's just…I'm scared that the movie is gonna come out like that _Ring _movie and the psycho's going to hunt us both and-"

_SNOOOOOORE! _

"Arthur?"

America glances behind him, seeing Britain snoring loudly and rudely as if this is his bed and no one is sleeping next to him. In the darkness, America shakes with coldness around him as he could only hear Britain's snores loudly heard. America touches the surface of his blanket and was almost ready to get under when he suddenly came up with an idea. America wrapped himself with the blanket on his body, and then he starts to roll over like a pencil. Britain starts to open his eyes slightly because he felt America shuffling—and Britain opens his eyes to see America's face right up close that their noses touched.

"A-Ameri-"but then America placed a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Shhh…"

America drew his face more closely and their lips finally made contact. Britain felt his body shake as America's tongue invades his whole mouth brutally yet passionately. His quaking starts to simmer down—and finally Britain let on his America's kiss that took complete control unexpectedly. After a few minutes, America and Britain pulled apart for air—both sticking their tongues out and panting loudly. Britain's quench for America wasn't fulfilled and America knew this, too. Soon—their bodies start to intertwine with each other as America pulls his blanket off and takes off Britain's shirt….

…

The very next day, at the conference room…

Japan went to sit with America and sat on a chair.

"What were you and Britain doing last night?" Japan asked America.

"I was with Britain, watching a brand new horror movie and it totally rocked!" America brags, looking happier than usual to Japan who stares bleakly with his brown eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Britain was so scared—I had to hold him the whole time when the movie was over!"

Japan's heart leaps up from his throat. "I-is that so?"

"And last night," America continued, "he was s_till _scared of the movie—so I had to sleep with him the _whole night!"_

Japan was at his limit—falling off on his chair with a massive blood lost at his nose and America only looked confused at him. Japan immediately gets up, still having a stain of blood off from his left nostril and looks seriously at America.

"Okay, I am going to give you some movies that are very, very interesting," Japan said seriously. "All I ask you is to watch them tonight."

"Cool, we'll gonna watch more movies?" America shouts excitedly. "Super wicked sweet—I can't wait to tell Britain!"

Just then, the door from the other side of the room opened with Britain walking inside the conference.

_I hope America will not hunt me down when I give him yaoi movies..._ Japan thought to himself as he watched America hugging Britain tightly that he nearly looked purple…

_The End_

A/N: Let me tell you guys a small tale of how I was able to make up a weird yet maybe to you guys a funny romantically odd one-shot. I been watching movies with my grandparents—I nearly died but thankfully there was popcorn. At this one scene, I saw a kid rolling around on his bed that he accidentally got into a sausage roll and fell to the ground. _That __**had**__ to hurt…wait, this gives me…AN IDEAAAAA! _And that's how I was able to create this odd thing!


End file.
